KaiyaWoman: Heroine Of Sadala!
by MLPStevenUniverseLPS
Summary: Kale as the Universe 6 Version of SaiyaMan!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Intro:**_ _Hey everyone. I got a new idea from various sources. This fanfic will be Kale being the Universe 6 equivalent to Universe 7's Saiyaman. Hope you enjoy this AU. Thanks! And totally check out the other fanfic I am writing called "Kale And Cabba And Caulifla And The Love Triangle Crush"._

 _This is pretty much the first chapter minus details. I want to do a collaboration (Something I've not done before), add a bunch of details and make this better. This chapter has the basic story and basic plot. May be rewriten in the future fully detailed._

 _ **Special Thanks: GoHaNViDeLSoN** \- For the Saiyaman idea AND **Who am I 1029** for inspiration for the premise of Chapter 1 by reading their fanfiction._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _In Universe 6 we start our story with shy young woman by the name of Kale. She is with newly elected gang leader Caulifla._

" S-Sis" said Kale.

Caulifla sighed "Kale. Chill out. It's ok. They want me to be their leader."

" B-but it's illegal " said Kale.

Caulifla sighed "Kale! Chill! Nothing illegal will occur!"

"B-But sis"

Caulifla cut her off and snapped at her harshly. Kale looked down and walked away in rejection. Caulifla had started ignoring kale more and more lately all because of this gang.

S

Kale walked out of the gang's doors. She felt sad and angry. She was glad she had tamed her power or things could have went poorly.

She went home. There was nothing she could do.

Kale went to her room. She could control her form but not her emotions. She fell onto her bed and cried and cried. She and Caulifla used to be the center of each other's world but not any longer. Kale's only friend was being stolen from her by an illegal criminal gang.

S

When Kale was done crying she decided to read some comic books. She opened her latest episode of "SuperSaiyajin", a comic about a Saiyan who got lost and was deserted alone on a planet of low level beings that looked like Saiyans. This Saiyan was a low class who branded themself as " SuperSaiyajin". Always saying the weak and looking for a way back home. Kale enjoyed this series.

She stopped reading. A thought her mind. Why couldn't she be a super hero? Sure she was very shy but noone knew her other form. Noone would recognize her.

She decided to try something. She went to her dad's room. She looked at all his unworn outfits and although he and her mom were deceased, she kept their items untouched until today.

She found it! Her dad's Sadala Defense Force outfit. It was able to fit various forms and noone would recognize her. She put it on. She looked in the mirror. She wouldn't be recognized.

She waited until the nighttime. It was time to prove that Caulifla's gang was bad and save her from it!

Kale went outside the backdoor and ran into the forest. She transformed all golden and buffy strong with the Sadala Armour on.

Kale was now in her hulking form. She had learned it in secret one time when Caulifla had flew off and left her alone. She couldn't control herself and destroyed some mountains but then calmed down. She was able to control the form now. This form and her Defense Armor would prevent anyone from recognizing her BUT she still had to avoid being seen as well.

S

Kale neared the gang base. She looked around. She went in the secret entrance only members of the gang were supposed to know about. She walked to a door up ahead. She jiggled the door knobs. Unlocked! The opened and went in and looked around.

While looking she found weapons and stolen merchandise. She had her proof. She got out her phone and called the Sadala Defense Forces. She told them what she found and hung up. She went to leave. As she walked towards ths door into opened and two guys stood in front of her!

S

The two gang members circled her. She saw they had evil smirks faces but in her super hero form she was not scared or intimidated in any way.

The big fat guy said "Who the heck are you!"

Kale quickly thought. She was Kale. She was a Saiyan. She was a woman. She made up a super hero name.

Kale looked at the heinous criminals and said " I am KaiyaWoman! Here to rid Sadala of villany!" And she pointed at the with one hand and her other hand on her hip.

The tall guy with muscles said "What the? Crazy Woman!"

The bigger fat guy laughed and said "That's it! You're dead!"

The two rushed Kale but she swipped her leg under the tall one and made him fall and used her arm to knock over the fat one.

With all her power she was able to beat them effortlessly. She had even had to take longer trying to not hurt them too badly.

Suddenly she heard noise. It must be the Sadala Defense Forces that she had called. She jumped up high and got out of sight. She watched the Defense Forces apprehend the criminals and enter the gangs meet up base of operations. Kale left, satisfied. She would learn the rest on the Sadala News channel.

Kale felt enjoyed. She was so cool back there. Now Caulifla would know the gang is bad news.

Kale went home and slept. She would see Caulifla tomorrow.

S

Caulifla learned of her gang being disbanded the next morning. Her idiot members were commiting illegal acts. She growled. Whoever this KaiyaWoman was would pay for ruining her gang. She swore it. Caulifla sighed. Until then she could hang out with Kale.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and please Favorite, Follow and Review Please! Also leave your opinions and suggestions. Ideas Welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note:**_ _Lets get on to the chapter right away!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _A monitor screen cuts on in a young man's room. As he is not there it clicks off. We see the young man named Cabba sleeping in bed late at night. He is about to be awoken:_

Cabba jumps out of bed as he hears his phone ringing next to his head on his dresser. He quickly answers it without seeing who it was. "H-Hello?".

" Ah Cabba, you must have been asleep" said the voice Cabba realized to be Frost. "But it is your day off isn't it?"

Cabba quickly said "Y-Yes sir! I'm sorry."

Frost gave a laugh saying "No need to worry Captain. Although if you have time I do have a proposition for you?"

"Of course!" Said Cabba, who was awake now. He always got one day off each week but he was still on call if needed. He realized this must be important as he had never actually had to go on duty on a day off since he was promoted to a Sadala Defense Force Captain.

"Alright then!" Said Frost " I have sent you detail of the mission on your monitor. Check it now please."

As Cabba reviewed the information, he found out he had to apprehend and question a large muscular female known only as "KaiyaWoman" who was last seen fleeing from Sadala Defense Forces after a bust down of a very notorious gang that revealed huge amounts of stolen property and highly illegal weaponry.

As Cabba finished looking at his briefing Frost said "Should you apprehend this female you will be prompted to General. Do you accept?'

Cabba quickly said " Yes Sir!"

S

 _The next day we join Kale grocery shopping..._

Kale watched as Caulifla angrily threw a bag of chips in the cart. Kale wondered why Caulifla was so mad? Was it all because of that gang being disbanned? They were supposed to get some snacks and hang out at Kale's home.

"S-Sis?" Said Kale

Caulifla turned to her and seemed to try to stay calm saying"Yeah Kale?"

Kale would normally say "N-Nothing." But she was worried about she asked "Y-You sound upset. Are you ok?"

Caulifla said "I'm fine Kale " but didn't sound fine.

Kale was worried about Caulifla so she pressed on with "Cauli I just -I'm just worried about you..." Caulifla had become much more rebellious since her brother Renso joined the Sadala Defense Forces and was killed on duty just a month later.

Kale was being bold and put her hand on Caulifla's shoulder "" I'm here for you sis!"

Caulifla turned and snapped at her " Forget it Kale!" and knocked over the cart "Pick out your own food Kale!" and Caulifla walked and then ran away leaving Kale with her hands on her face holding back tears.

S

Kale had left the groceries and ran after Caulifla. She could sense where Caulifla was. She had been able to do this ability to feel others people around her after she controlled her KaiyaWoman form. From what she knew nobody had this ability except herself. Kale didn't transform but she did follow Caulifla.

Caulifla met up with about five other people. Kale wondered who they were.

Kale landed a bit far away as to not be seen. She was in what looked like a horrible neighborhood near a forboding alleyway. As she got closer she could see Caulifla with five men. She recognized them as higher ranking gang members she had seen Caulifla with before.

Kale listened in...

Caulifla was looking at of them. She said "I need a new gang!"

The biggest guy there said "What your gang has already failed after I placed you as leader?

She replied " No! Some huge transexual looking female from the Sadala Forces broke us up!"

The guy said "Is that so? We saw it on the news but do you know anything else about this KaiyaWoman?"

Caulifla told them she knew nothing.

The guys said "Gee well I guess you're out of luck!"

Caulifla looked uncharacteristic and seemed to beg "W-Wait! I need a gang to lead!"

The male smiled "What's my name?"

Caulifla looked down "D-Daddy Leroy"

The male laughed and Kale was feeling shocked. What was going on?

The guy named Leroy said "This time it's going to take more then a kiss to get a gang leader position. I think this time you need to pay me your virginity!"

Kale listened in shock. Caulifla would never let people talk to her like that.

Kale had wide eyes as Caulifla said "...ok" She was looking down.

Kale wouldn't let this happen. She took out a capsule and it transformed into enlarged Sadala Armour. She put it on quickly and transformed into KaiyaWoman! She expelled a lot of wind transforming but she transformed quick without being seen. She then went out to where Caulifla,Leroy and the others were.

Caulifla said "You!"

Leroy said "Who the %$# are you?"

Kale avoided looking at Caulifla and said "I am KaiyaWoman. Protector of innocence!" She said this because she knew Caulifla was good. She wouldn't let Caulifla make the worst mistake of her life. Kale refused to lose her Caulifla!

Leroy said "Heh. Pretty big talk from a huge transexual." He turns to Caulifla and said watch how true gangsters get things done." He turned to the others "Venon, Rombus, Colombia, show this loser whats up!"

The three all charged Kale. Kale used her power to quickly hit and knock down them all. The fourth guy came at her too. Kale knocked all four of them out.

This left Caulifla and Leroy.

Leroy turned to Caulifla and said "Take out this monster and you can gang you want!"

Caulifla turned to Kale. Kale froze. She couldn't hurt Caulifla... So she had to outsmart Leroy.

Kale turned to Caulifla and Leroy and she spoke directly to Caulifla "Why do you want to join a clan full of weak bullies who just want to use you" Caulifla snarled at that comment but Kale spoke hee heart "You could much better. I can read you. You're so much smarter and stronger then them!"

Leroy seemed to have enough. He ran at Kale who hit him a bit too hard in a place a little lower under his stomach.

He fell and only Kale and Caulifla were standing. Kale couldn't fight Caulifla. Instead Kale got out her phone and called the Sadala Defense Forces.

Caulifla said "Damn!" and flew off scarred of having to be arrested.

Kale could tell these other four would be out long enough to be arrested by the Defense Forces.

Kale flew off. When she knew no one else was around she landed and powered out of KaiyaWoman. She put the Sadala Defense armour away and ran to Caulifla's place. She could sense Caulifla had went there. Kale had to talk to Caulifla. She headed to Caulifla's house house the fastest she could in regular form.

S

Cabba finished questioning the two criminals who were locked up. He had talked to lower ranked Sadala Force Members and had found out little. What he had found out was that many of the gang members has been arrested. Their leader was named Caulifla. It was time to bring her in for questioning.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and please Favorite, Follow and Review Please! Also leave your opinions and suggestions. Ideas Welcome!**_

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Strawberry the cat - Frost will be a huge player in this fanfic. As you can tell he will be prominent.. Kale is very shy but like in the show she can sneak around and spy but I shall try my best. This story comes second to "Triangle Crush". " A New Choice " should be updated soon too.

Vegetaa - Thanks Jay Jay!

GoHaNViDeLSoN - I wonder that too.

SoupSaiyan - We'll see...

Ares - This should answer your question.

HorridFanFic - Excellent. You gave me the idea how to do that just be mentioning it

Guest - The ship in this fanfic will be opposite then in "Love Triangle".

TheRealNingen - He inadvertently may be


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Note:**_ _Lets get on to the chapter right away! #StartReading_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Kale runs directly to Caulifla's house and knocks on the door..._

Kale waited. There was no reply. Kale knew Caulifla had told her that that she could come and go whenever but Kale always had knocked first to be polite. This time though Kale decided she was too worried to wait and went ahead and opened the door. She saw no one. Caulifla must be in her room. Kale went and knocked.

"C-Caulifla" called out Kale as she knocked gently.

The door opened and Kale opened her mouth wide when she saw Caulifla's face. Caulifla looked very mad and like she had been crying.

Kale said "S-Sis?"

Caulifla frowned "What do you want Kale?"

Kale felt hurt. Caulifla was trying to push her away again. Kale looked down and said "S-Sis I want you."

Caulifla frowned but Kale looked up into Caulifla's eyes "I -I want my sis who talks to me and supports me and loves me. Y- You have been pushing me away Cauli."

Caulifla was the one to look down "Forget me Kale. You're better off without me!"

Kale said "N-No!"

Caulifla said "It's over Kale. My life is ruined."

Kale was tearing up now and said "S-Sis I-I...T-Tell me what is wrong!"

Just then the door was knocked on. Caulifla didn't go to answer it so Kale said "Should I get it sis?"

Caulifla just said "Whatever"

Kale got up and looked towards the door. She looked back at a broken Caulifla and then went to the door. She opened the door to see a boy slightly shorter then herself.

The boy said "I am looking for a Caulifla."

Kale looked towards Caulifla's room. She looked at and lied "No!".

S

Cabba heard the girl say " No" but she was acting suspicious.

Cabba took out his badge and said "I am Cabba Hero, Sadala Elite Captain. I have special authorization to search this premises!" He said cooly to the girl as as another girl came out and yelled "Who are you bothering us!"

Cabba flinched back. He was never spoken to like this in his whole life. He repeated "I am Sadala defense Force Captain Cabba Hero. I am looking for a Caulifla" and he took out an image that looked exactly like her. He narrowed his eyes "Which would be you!"

Caulifla seemed to freeze as Cabba said "I need to take the two of you in for questioning!"

S

Kale sat in a room by herself waiting to be questioned. She had been surprised by Caulifla not putting up much of a fight. Caulifla just said "ok" and went with the Cabba boy. Kale felt scared for Caulifla and upset at herself. She had really messed up. If she wasn't around maybe Caulifla and her would not be here right now.

S

Cabba got off the phone with Frost. Frost was going to be there in an hour to personally interogate some gang leaders that had been picked up off the streets just a couple hours ago. Cabba had interrogated them already and had gotten a bit of info from them. That info was that KaiyaWoman had attacked them for being gang leaders. It appeared KaiyaWoman was trying to be a either be a vigilante wearing a Sadala Force General's armour or some kind of scheme. Frost was extremely interested in this.

Cabba went to question the girl named Kale. She didn't seen to have any background and she seemed like a shy girl. But she had been hanging out with a gang leader and that was shady enough to warrant a questioning.

Cabba did wonder why all this effort was being put to find someone who wasn't causing much trouble. Being a vigilante was illegal though so Cabba suppressed his thoughts.

S

Kale heard the door to the room open and Cabba came in. He sat down in front of Kale

Cabba said "Miss Kale, I just have a few questions for you." Kale looked down.

Cabba asked "Why were you with Caulifla at her home?"

Kale said "S-She is my best friend"

Cabba said "I see. Would you do anything for her?"

Kale said "Yes!"

Cabba asked "Even Lie?"

Kale got flustered "N-No!" She said looking flustered (Flustered)

Cabba said "So were you doing anything illegal this week?"

Kale said "N-No N-Never..."

Cabba backed off and took out photos. He showed them to her. They were photos of various things. One was of the gang base Caulifla was going to be the boss of. Another was of the two gang bullies Kale beat as KaiyaWoman. The last one was of KaiyaWoman. And Kale tried to mask her expression of shock.

Cabba asked "So do you know anything about these?"

Kale said "No!"

Cabba said "Your facial expression seems to tell another story Kale...so I."

Suddenly the electricity and all power in the Sadala Defence Force were off. It was very dark. Kale was worried. She heard Cabba say "One moment" and a light cut on. It was a flashlight. He looked at her. "Stay here. I'll be back" as he handed her the flashlight.

A few minutes passed. Kale could feel many power levels out there. What was going on. Then she realized what it was. It was a prison break going on out there.

Kale searched for energies. She found Caulifla's. Caulifla was being surrounded by ten other power levels not to far off from hers. Caulifla was in danger. What should Kale do?

Kale had little time to think. She powered up and went switched into KaiyaWoman. She had to save Caulifla.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and please Favorite, Follow and Review Please! Also leave your opinions and suggestions. Ideas Welcome!**_

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Strawberry the cat - How are you so sure the other fanfic is Kale X Cabba? You seem pretty sure and you might be right or wrong but why so sure?

GoHaNViDeLSoN - You will get your wish...?

Jss2141 - It's Sadala Armour like Cabba's. Also no mask.

SoupSaiyan - Just wait... I have a lot planned!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note:**_ _Lets get on to the chapter right away! #StartReading...Sorry for the long wait. BTW Love Triangle will be updated today or tomorrow._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _There is currently a prison break going on and we join where Caulifla and Cabba are being surrounded by criminals. Kale is in her KaiyaWoman form and headed there..._

Cabba put his arm in front of the young female saiyan. His duty here was to protect her from convicted criminals. She had not been convicted of a crime yet and she was the only female there currently.

To his surprise Caulifla grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground. Cabba watched Caulifla turn to the prisoners and take a fighting stance. Cabba frowned. This was bad.

S

Caulifla said "I'm not with this scummy Defence Force Trash!" As the prisoners neared her.

The prisoner who seemed to be the leader said "We don't care! We'll kill him and then have our way with you.

Caulifla growled. How dare they underestimate her? She flew at the lead prisoner and prepared a kick.

As Caulifla kicked her leg at the man he caught it and threw his fist into Caulifla's gut. She fell onto the ground.

S

The prisoner laughed " Fool! This prison holds the most dangerous beings in the universe. In fact my name is Domos. Pity! you never stood a chance! I have destroyed three planets."

He rose his hand to blast the weak girl and end things. The Sadala Captain jumped in front of the female who was on the floor.

Domos aimed at Cabba and thought -These weaklings never stood a chan.. - and he blacked out as a huge fist rammed into his stomach.

S

Kale stood in front of Cabba and Caulifla. The prisoner who had hit Caulifla had fell down and fainted.

Kale looked back. Cabba was just on the ground like he had fallen and was looking up in awe at Kale.

The nine other prisoners that were nearby rushed at her but she easily dodged them and knocked each one out.

As this happened there were more sounds. Kale looked. It appeared that finally some more Sadala Defense Force members had came to stop prisoners. She sensed their energy. They were not too strong but they could probably handle a prison break. She had took out the strongest prisoners... Those ten had been the strongest there.

Kale looked behind her. Cabba had been looking at Caulifla to make sure she was ok. Kale's mind ran... What should she do? If she took Caulifla with her she would be a criminal... But if she left Caulifla she felt she couldn't handle losing her.

Kale said "I..." And Cabba looked at her and he stood up. Kale said"I am taking her with me. She has done nothing wrong!"

Cabba got in front of Kale and said "So you're KaiyaWoman huh? You may be a power house but I can't let you or her leave here!" And he got in a fighting stance.

Suddenly Kale felt a new power arrive. She sensed it came from outside and it was the strongest power she had ever felt. Yet she wasn't worried for herself.

Cabba said "Your time of law breaking is over! Frost just arrived!"

Kale felt a fury in her. She rushed at Cabba and hit him in the face with the palm of her hand. Then she went over to the passed out Caulifla. She picked her up gently and increased her power. She flew through the ceiling holding Caulifla gently and using her energy to prevent any debris from falling on her Caulifla.

S

Cabba got up. He flew out of the hole in the ceiling and saw that Frost had seen too. Frost jetted off towards KaiyaWoman and Cabba followed. They were going so fast. He couldn't keep up He had lost them. He still continued on. Frost may need his help.

S

Kale landed. She sat Caulifla down. She looked at the sleeping Caulifla. Caulifla had been knocked out but she would be ok. Kale felt a lot of worry mixed with love for Caulifla. Had she and Caulifla just become criminals? What would happen now? She was still in her hulking form. Should she lower it? She looked at Caulifla and thought.

Just before Kale had the chance to lower her form she heard someone behind them saying "Am I interrupting something?". Kale looked around to see a being of another species with a tale (Frost). His power was much higher then anyone she had met before.

Frost looked at her and said " You're KaiyaWoman correct? ". Kale clenched her fists and said " Yes! I am KaiyaWoman! Heroine and defender of justice !"

Frost smiled a wicked smile. "Is that so? Well I am Frost. The leader of the Sadala Defense Force. I took my final form to apprehend you...Criminal". He smiled.

Kale said angrily " We are not criminals!"

Frost snickered "And in that there may be our issue." He took on a solid face with a slight frown "You see you have been causing me quite a bit of trouble lately KaiyaWoman. Therefore I must beat you. Do you surrender?"

Kale didn't like this guy. The way he spoke seemed... Off... Kale said "No!"

Frost said "I was hoping you'd say that!"

He launched at Kale sending a kick her way. She dodged. He sent his fist at her. She grabbed him and flung him to the ground skidding meters away. Kale got closer to him leaving a wider gap between her and Caulifla as to protect her.

Frost got to his feet and smiled "So you can read my movement and match my power. Here is your only warning. I'm going full power"

Kale felt Frost's power raise but she didn't feel worried about herself. She worried about Caulifla. She powered up and bulked up fully. Her aura and power radiating and overflowing. She looked at Frost. He had a look of fear. He flew up and powered up a blast. Kale flew up right into it as he threw it. She powered through it and hit him in the stomach with a strong force. Frost instantly lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

Kale flew back down and grabbed Caulifla. She flew away as fast as she could go. Halfway she laid down Caulifla and lowed her KaiyaWoman form to her base form. She picked up Caulifla again and flew to her house. When she got home she went inside and locked her door and went to her bedroom and lay Caulifla on the bed to rest.

Kale was in a lot of fear. She didn't want to lose Caulifla. Kale looked at Caulifla. She bent down and kissed Caulifla on the forehead "I'll protect you Caulifla".

S

Cabba arrived at the spot he had saw the huge explosion. He landed and looked around. He gasped. Frost was on the ground. He went over and checked on Frost. He was only knocked out.

Cabba looked around once more and saw no one. He picked up frost and returned to the Sadala Base where doctors could take a look at him.

He hoped that the Defense Forces had the prison break stopped and taken care of... He flew back.

S

After waking up and having a briefing from Cabba Frost excused himself. Cabba's briefing included how Cabba found Frost and that KaiyaWoman had escaped as well as how the prison riot had been stopped with no casualties and no escaped prisoners and how only two people left who were being questioned and other things like that.

Frost got on his ship and left. Frost had no idea there was a being like Kaiyawoman. Aside from himself he knew of very few beings who surpassed him.

And so he arrived at his destination.

Frost entered the doors. There was silence as he spoke to the man. "I need you to take care of a pest for me. I will pay top dollar!" He handed some photos of KaiyaWoman and a large stack of cash to the legendary assassin Hit.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and please Favorite, Follow and Review Please! Also leave your opinions and suggestions. Ideas Welcome!**_

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Strawberry the cat - This story may show a couple before the Love Triangle...(Ok I admit the pairings may be obvious but maybe not)

GoHaNViDeLSoN - I still have a lot planned...

SoupSaiyan - Just wait... I have a lot planned as I said.

Guest(Aug2) - Ok...


	5. Chapter 5

**_A_** **uthor** **Note:** _Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter_ _. BTW "Love Triangle" will be updated today, tomorrow, or the next day... For REAL this time!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _The scene starts with Kale kneeling over Caulifla. Caulifla is laying on Kale's bed. Kale is crying and tears that are dripping on Caulifla..._

Tears were dripping from Kale's eyes onto Caulifla. How could she have let this happen? And what was there to do now? She had failed. She had failed to protect Caulifla on so many levels. She had failed to prevent Caulifla from joining a gang. She had failed to prevent Caulifla from doing illegal activities. She had failed to prevent Caulifla from being a fugitive... Kale didn't care if she was a fugitive if she had lost Caulifla.

Kale stayed in the room with Caulifla thinking over the recent events. She and Caulifla could turn themselves in and explain what happened minus a few details OR They could go on the run and hide. Kale knew she would go anywhere with Caulifla. That is why she hadn't stopped Caulifla before. She sighed. maybe it wasn't the right mentality. Caulifla was amazing but... She wasn't making all the right decisions at the moment.

Kale went back in the room with Caulifla. She looked at Caulifla. She loved Caulifla so much. How could she fix things?

Caulifla made a movement on the bed. Kale looked down at Caulifla as Caulifla opened her eyes. Kale said in tears "Sis!" and hugged onto Caulifla tightly.

Caulifla hugged back and said weakly "W-What happened?"

Kale held on to Caulifla and hugged her tightly "I - I won't ever let you get hurt again."

S

 _After talking things over and explaining to Caulifla what happened (leaving out the part where she was KaiyaWoman) she and Caulifla came to the conclusion that they would lay low for a while and if anything happened they would have to talk to the Defense Forces..._

Caulifla was sitting on Kale's bed and her stomach rumbled. Kale's belly rumbled too and she wrapped her arms around herself shyly. Caulifla smiled. Kale could be so cute and it amazed her even in the worst situations that Kale made her smile. She had been so selfish lately and treated Kale pretty poorly. She admitted it to herself but she was still too egotistical to say she was sorry. She'd make it up to Kale she promised herself. Kale was her best friend after all. She would do anything for Kale. She was glad she had a close call with the Defense Forces to make her realize that.

She looked at Kale and said "Hey Kale?". Kale looked at her. Caulifla asked " How about you and I go out and get dinner? We weren't able to get groceries earlier today..." Caulifla felt happy seeing Kale's face brighten up. Caulifla pushed back the guilt of knocking the grocery cart down and running for Kale the other day. She would make it up to her Protegee. Caulifla smiled for the first time in a while hearing Kale nearly shout "Yes!". It was like Kale could take all her troubles away. Why couldn't she see this months ago instead of pushing Kale away. Guilt hid itself at the back of Caulifla's mind. She pushed it back again. she was really happy. Everything would be ok.

S

Caulifla and Kale got ready and went out. They laughed and smiled. They went out to an arcade and a movie and finished with.a dinner. It was fantastic.

S

On the way back from the restaurant Caulifla felt something on her hand. She looked down and saw Kale holding her hand. She said softly "Kale?". Kale stopped walking and took her hand away. She looked down and said " Caulifla... Sis... I - I never want to lose you again and... I - I really love you Caulifla. C- C- C- Could we - Could we make this a date?"

Caulifla looked in Kale's eyes. What was kale saying? Kale looked down further and said " Sis, I was so afraid to lose you I - I am coming out with my feelings for you. I... Love you Caulifla."

Caulifla smiled. kale started crying and said " D- Do you hate me?"

Caulifla took Kale's hands in her own and said "Silly Kale, I love you too." and Caulifla pulled Kale closer and kissed her on her lips gently. It felt like the world was spinning. Like two entities that were meant to be together had finally united.

They both opened their eyes. Caulifla said "Kale?" and Kale noticed too. Kale was glowing golden yellow. And suddenly Kale flew off leaving Caulifla to say " Wait!" and fly after her. Kale was out flying her?

She had lost Kale? She flew one for a bit until she saw a Golden aura and a purple aura. She flew down yelling "Kale!"

She flew down and saw two beings. One was KaiyaWoman and the other... unknown. Caulifla gritted her teeth. she had been seen. She landed. she hated KaiyaWoman. Had she just ran into a meeting with two friends... or enemies?

S

Caulifla landed and looked the the two. The guy with purple aura looked her direction. She got in a fighting stance.

KaiyaWoman moved in between them too fast for Caulifla to see. KayaWoman had her back to Caulifla. Did KaiyaWoman think she was weak? Caulifla wondered. The big KaiyaWoman did not look back and said "This is dangerous. I'll protect you" Caulifla was furious. She was being made fun of...

S

 _She had unleashed a bit of her power while kissing Caulifla and had to leave due to being afraid. Then she had sensed a presence and here they were..._

Kale could feel this guys energy. He was just as strong or stronger then her. Kale stood between him and Caulifla.

The guy stood and looked at her. He said "My target is you. She is not a part of this unless she interferes.

Kale felt fear. This guy was different. She asked " Who are you?"

The man took a pose and said "Hit"

He pulled his hand back. Kale took a pose. He threw his fist in the air at her.

Kale felt it knock into her. She felt her body fail. All her power left her. She had failed...

S

Caulifla watched and KaiyaWoman's body shrink and form iinto her best friend Kale. Caulifla's angry expression changed to shock. She felt like her heart stopped. She felt like time was stopping and her heart was shattering. Tears came to Caulifla's eyes and anger returned but this time it was directed at the assassin who had hurt her best friend. As Kale's Body landed on the ground Caulifla launched herself at Hit. Time slowed. Hit appeared in front of her and said "You're not my opponent" and Caulifla felt herself losing consciousness and falling to the ground...

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and please Favorite, Follow and Review Please! Also leave your opinions and suggestions. Ideas Welcome!**_

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Strawberry the cat - Great. Hope you enjoy this chapter too...

GoHaNViDeLSoN - Well what do you want to happen?

Steel Scorpion - Great Questions... They will be answered!

Jss2141 - We will see...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author Note:** Hey everyone. I am updating again. I know I have not updated "The Love Triangle" in a bit. I'm sorry.I guess I had a bit of writer's block. I hope you forgive me. You know I have been feeling a bit down. I have a new job and I'm making money... But I still feel hollow. I'm sorry. I'm still a lot like Kale. It makes me happy to write these fanfics. I hope I put a smile on your all's faces (Not gonna lie I teared up writing that line. Why? haha idk, I'm dumb)_

 _Please listen to all these songs (I do not own them at all)_

 _The Skript - "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" (To reference Caulifla missing Kale and knowing she was wrong...)_

 _John Mayer - "Edge Of Desire" (A reference to Reflection of Life - Hell it's a personal thing haha)_

 _Ed Sheeran - Lego House (A reference to how fragile relationships and life can be...)_

 _Lenny Kravitz - "Again" (A reference to Love? and memory...)_

 _Styx - "Come Sail Away" (A reference to reflections...)_

 _MLP (Felicia Day) - "You're In My Head Like A Catchy Song" (To reference Love Between Kale and Caulifla through all time...)_

 _So do your homework and listen to those ok? hehehe. Alright and one more little thing. **Shout Out: FernandoCabreraYT!** He is an amazing youtube who takes requests on Shipping videos. He had done a couple for me and has done one for Strawberry the cat **(Ascending)** and please check out the GokuXCaulifla shiping amv video he did. Anyways ok that is enough right? Goku X Caulifla: Between The Lines (Again a video for Ascending Fanfic by Strawberry the cat, not this fanfic)_

I'm into love songs. Sorry. I've never been into rock music (or rap) all that much... Hope that is ok?

Okok... I'm sorry again... But the other chapters had really short Author Notes so... I just felt like sharing music and stuff ( Check it out ) and forgive me... Don't worry this chapter will be longer to make up for it...

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _The scene starts with Hit staring down at the two girls who he had just beaten... His goal now is to retrieve the dead body and present it to his employer... As he approaches the dead body of his target he thinks to himself that it was another disappointment. He had been hoping that this time he would have a worthy opponent. Suddenly he stops and widens his eyes slightly. He looks at the young girl who had reverted from her hulking powerful state. She lay there helpless and breathing weakly. Hit went over and kneeled. He examined her. IT appeared that she would survive if he didn't finish the job. He stood and put his hand to his face contemplating. Never before had he been incapable of defeating an opponent with one shot. He was called "The infallible assassin". He had a decision to make. Never had he defeated an opponent from behind or while they were asleep. That was against his code of honour. He readied his fist and aimed it at the girl. No... this didn't feel right. He couldn't kill the girl while she was unconscious. He picked up the girl. holding the girl over his shoulder he looked at the other girl. Perhaps she would come after him to retrieve KaiyaWoman. Perhaps not... Either way that was not something he decided that he needed to care about. Perhaps this girl could teach him something... He flew off._

S

~Caulifla was kissing Kale's Lips. She felt complete. But then Kale's lips left her's. Kale was being pulled away. Caulifla put her hands out and grabbed onto Kale's. Kale started transforming into KaiyaWoman. Caulifla was shocked. She let go. Kale floated away until Caulifla couldn't see her. Then there was an explosion where Kale disappeared to ~

Caulifla woke up. She coughed and clutched her stomach. "ow..." she lay on the grass and suddenly remembered that all had happened. Kale was KaiyaWoman and... She had been killed by that man. Guilt, Fear, Anger, and many negative emotions ripped at Caulifla at that moment and Caulifla put her hands on her head. Her heart was racing. She was trembling and in shock. She had lost her best friend right after she had confessed her true feelings... Caulifla felt anger and rage. She felt something else too. She couldn't control her emotions. She exploded from inside with emotions of mainly regret mixed with anger and hurt. Power exploded from her. A yellow aura flared around her. She flew up and unleashed her new power fully without much control. Her aura flared and spewed from her. she shouted to herself " Kale! Kale! Please come back to me Kale!" and her eyes finally spewed tears. Tears she had held back for most of her life. She thought - Kale.. Where are you? -

After a few minutes Caulifla had calmed down a bit and looked around. Her golden form had disappeared after she had calmed herself. Kale was gone. She was gone and Caulifla hadn't been able to protect her. Kaiyawoman. Kale was KaiyaWoman. How? It seemed this form was unlocked by a horrible event and feeling lonely and hurt and unimaginable grief. She remembered KaiyaWoman had appeared after she had left Kale by herself on numerous occasions. Caulifla held her eyes closed hard fighting back tears. This was all her fault. She had treated Kale so poorly. She opened her eyes in another realization. If she had indeed made Kale unleash this form then she was at fault for that too.

"Ok Caulifla... Calm down". Caulifla looked around for clues. Kale was gone.. but there was no blood. Caulifla realized she was alive, maybe Kale was too. Could that man have taken her? Yes, probably. But why? She remembered back to being in the Defense Force station with the loser boy named Cabba. He had shown the photos to Caulifla of KaiyaWoman. He seemed more interested in KaiyaWoman then anything. Could this new man be connected? She had to know. Caulifla thought more... She had been kissing Kale for the first time. Kale had started glowing and she must have gotten frightened and ran away. That man some how must have found her as she was transforming due to that glowing yellowy gold aura. Again Caulifla felt at fault. Caulifla muttered under her breath "Damn". it was all her fault.

Caulifla kept thinking and getting glimpses of the past.

~Caulifla was having a dull first day of school. She was walking outside after school to go back to her boring home. She suddenly heard someone saying "loser!" and she walked over to see what was going on and maybe join in on the fun. She saw four boys around a cowering girl. Caulifla frowned. The boys were saying "why don't you talk to us?" "Yeah are you too good for us?' "We'll teach you". One boy pushed the girl down as another kicked her. Caulifla ran at them and beat down each one until they ran away.

She looked down at the poor girl who was cowering and crying. Caulifla bend down and looked at the girl and said "hey!". They girl looked up at her and held her arms in front of her timidly.

Caulifla had never seen such a humiliating stance. She felt bad for the girl. She held out her hand for the girl. She waited and then grew impatient. She said "whatever" and crossed her arms and started to walk off.

She looked behind her and the girl was standing now looking at the ground. Caulifla felt something in her. She turned around and walked up to the meek girl. "What is your name?"

The girl looked down and said "K-K-Kale..."

Caulifla paused and said "I'm Caulifla. Do you want to come eat with me? You look like you could use meat on your bones."

Kale said "I-I-I-I"

Caulifla got closer up and said into her face "Well?!"

Kale fell down and cowered. Caulifla crossed her arms. She reached down and said "Take my hand. No buts..."

Caulifla put her hand out and Kale took her hand.

Caulifla decided to try again " I'm going to eat. You should come too, if you want. My treat..."

Kale looked down and said "o-o-ok..." weakly.

Caulifla said "You're a silly girl Kale". Kale blushed.~

Caulifla realized that their love started that day. She didn't notice it at the time but now she was fully aware. Why had it taken her so long to realize the truth. Her heart hurt. She missed Kale terribly. Her heart hurt more when she asked herself how Kale was feeling right now. Scared? Mad? Alone? Caulifla clinched her teath and closed her eyes. Never had she shed so many tears"

~"This is your home Kale?" said Caulifla getting a glimpse inside. Caulifla was spending time with Kale. She had just told Kale about losing her parents and sibling to war.

Kale said "Y-Yes. I- I know you lost your parents and siblings Caulifla. I- I'm the same. I have been on my own since I was young. I-It's been... really tough... and lonely."

Caulifla went up to Kale. "I know" she said as she gave Kale a hug. Kale hugged back.

"Sisters!" said Caulifla.

Kale opened her eyes and said "S-Sisters"?

Caulifla smiled "Yes. We're sisters Kale. You and I are very similar. Never forget that. You're my protegee, Kale"

Caulifla felt a bit shy but didn't let it be known. She said "Do you want to be sister's Kale?"

Kale replied with "Y-Yes S-Sis!"

And so Kale always called Caulifla Sis since that day~

Caulifla sighed as she reminisced. she said lightly "Kale..."

~There was one day when Caulifla met a boy. He was a gangster and seemed very cool. Kale had been against it from the start. She had said "I-I just think you could do much better sis!"

Caulifla had said "Who would be better then him?"

Kale looked to the side and didn't say a word. Then looked up and said "I- I don't think you should date a bad boy. He is not a nice guy"

Caulifla had ignored Kale's warning. she was going to go on a date with the boy when she found out he was actually cheating by dating other girls. Caulifla had to beat him up severely before telling Kale. She could have swore she had saw a little smile on Kale's face as she said "h-He was no good for you sis..."

So instead Caulifla and Kale went out and shared some dinner and ice cream and a movie like they did occasionally. It WAS much better then any date with a boy.~

Those things had happened just before Caulifla started trying to be in a gang... She had felt weak and didn't feel in control. Rethinking those memories she realized how truly wrong she had been.

Caulifla looked around. It was getting darker now. Had she been out that long and thought so long that it was getting to be night time already?

Caulifla said out loud "I won't leave you Kale. Never again..." She had to find her girlfriend and best friend, Kale.

S

Cabba received a call as he entered his room in the Sadala Hotel. "Yes?' he said "This is Cabba Hero"

The voice said "Ah, Cabba. How has your day been?" It was Frost.

Cabba said "Frost, sir. I am doing alright."

Frost got right to the point" Cabba I am calling in regards to the incident the other day."

Cabba said "yes sir! Are you alright?"

Frost coughed saying "Indeed I am Cabba." It seemed his voice was laced with irritation due to being defeated. "As of this instant you have been demoted and are no longer a part of the Sadala Defense Forces"

The look on Cabba's face was pure shock as he said "W-What?!" Y- You're joking sir?"

Frost replied "I'm afraid not. This incident could have been avoided if not for your lack of care and it appears I must take drastic action or the public would condemn me. I am sorry Cabba. Please come and pack your things tonight."

Cabba was in disbelief "B-But sir...!"

Frost wouldn't have it "Enought Cabba. Let's not make this harder then it has to be. I expect your items out of the Sadala Force Station by midnight. I shall be there as well to give you your last paycheck and have you sign your release from duty. Understood?"

There was a long pause before Cabba said in defeat "Y-Yes Sir..."

S

Frost waited... He had sent everybody home. He was the only one guarding the prison that night. He had the authority to order it and therefore he did. He smiled and took a sip of his drink as he waited. Tonight he would get rid of one of the last witnesses of KaiyaWoman. Cabba had been a good Captain but his usefulness had ended...

He walked around the prison getting glares and returning them to prisoners. Occasionally he would have to put anyone in their place physically if they spoke disrespectfully of him.

He went to the cell of Domos. He had hired Domos to cause trouble to lure KaiyaWoman and it actually worked. He just had to congradulate Domos and say goodbye. He surely had no intent of letting Domos live. Frost smiled saying to himself" Hurry up Cabba. I need to protect the criminals from and insane Captain as it appears that you have went crazy on your hunt for KaiyaWoman and started killing prisoners at random..."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and please Favorite, Follow and Review Please! Also leave your opinions and suggestions. Ideas Welcome!**_

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Strawberry the cat - I don't use the "L" word. I think love is love... we really degrade it by manifesting a need for the materialistic attributes.

GoHaNViDeLSoN - Thank you so much Manish...I really hope you enjoed the music selection as well? tell me what you thought?

Steel Scorpion - You ask a lot of questions... The next chapter may be the last for KaiyaWoman (or perhaps not...Yeah it won't be the last chapter).


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author Note:**_ _Hey everyone. Going to go right to chapter:_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _The scene starts with Cabba trudging along to his ex-Job. He is full of memories and bad thoughts and "what-ifs"... He came to the conclusion that he just wasn't good enough._

Cabba went up to the Sadala Prison and entered his Classified Number to gain access. It didn't work. "I guess that's been canceled too" said Cabba dejectedly.

Suddenly the doors clicked. "Huh?" Cabba put his hand on the doorknob and turned. He opened the door and went in. The lights were off and he couldn't see. He hit the light switch. Nothing. "What the heck" he said.

Cabba put his guard on high. This was extremely unusual. He cut on his Sadala phone light and shone it. An emtpy hall, Like always. He went up to the next door. He would have to put in his number again. Instead he heard a click. He put up his arms in case it was some prison break or something. The door opened and it was Frost. Frost put up his arm and clicked a button. The light turned on.

Cabba lowered his hands and said " Sir! I uh. The lights were out."

Frost smiled and said " No worry. I simply had to reset them. Clearly you are uneducated on how to do so, Yet another reason for your demerit."

Cabba looked down and said "Sorry Sir. I can get my things and leave."

Frost said "Indeed. Follow me..."

Frost opened the door and said " You First..."

Cabba walked in the room and instantly was in pure shock and terror. There was blood and dead bodies everywhere. Before he could do anything he was pushed forward and landed on the floor on top of a dead body. He recognized it as Domos. The male from the other day. Cabba was in pure shock. he turned to look at Frost and said "What- What is this?"

Frost smiled which put terror in Cabba's heart. Frost said "You see I need to put the blame on someone. You are the highest in command aside from myself currently and therefore it must be you. Of course this is nothing personal, only business..."

Cabba said "W-What?" in shock and terror. He could do nothing in this state but sit there with his hand behind him holding himself up. [Note: Same stance as Vegeta was when Frieza death beamed him]

Frost snickered. He laughed. He calmed himself and said "Well Cabba. I may as well spill the beans on myself. It is not often I get to gloat. Listen well as this is a gift for your accomplishments and assistance. Consider it a reward before you are dispatched."

Frost told Cabba "You see Cabba I am in the business of Self Value. Have you ever wondered why my status was so high? I play both fields."

Cabba didn't understand so he said "What do you mean"

Frost frowned. "You're not able to understand. I work with the underground and the illegals to set up events. Then I use my power to incarcerate the criminals and clean up their mess for profit. They go alone because I give lax sentencing and protects to the higher ups in their field. Fortunately for myself noone knows this in the Sadala Elite with the exception of a couple General ranked fellow. Miganma being one and... Moochi being the other."

Cabba was in shock. Moochi was His rank up leader who authorized his missions and dispatched him to various areas. Cabba looked at frost with what could be said was terror mixed with anger.

Frost finished " Yes Cabba, Moochi takes orders from me and is quite good at following them. You would have took his place by now de to your power level except for the fact that he follows my orders and you... You are a bit too "good" for that"...And hat is with that face? You wish to fight me in your dying breath? Well you might as well..."

Cabba was letting anger overtake his fear now. he said in anger as he got up "Y-you won't get away with this! They'll know!"

Frost laughed "Oh dear! Cabba, you've little faith in me... That is quite unfortunate. It just so happens that YOU murdered all of these prisoners upon hearing of your dismissal from the Sadala Defense Forces. After all I am witnessing it now..."

Cabba stood up and powered up.

S

Caulifla arrived at the doors of the Sadala Defense Forces, She sighed. She had to go in and ask about the whereabouts of Kale or rather KaiyaWoman. She though maybe that purple guy was a special agent of the Sadala Force. She had never heard of someone so strong. The same thing was true of Kale. Kale was so strong.

As she went up she noticed the door was open. She could hear sounds. She walked in and looked. she was shocked instantly just as Cabba had been. she had never seen a dead body in her life no matter how much of a strong thug she pretended to be.

She could see a mainly white warrior with a tail standing and Cabba Sitting down. Cabba asked the tail creature what he was doing.

After hearing the horrible tale the man Cabba got up and charged at the frost guy. She had learned Frost's name through listening.

Cabba got knocked down and the Frost guy said " Time to die Cabba"

Caulifla had heard enough. She powered up to her new shiny form and flew at Frost.

Frost turned as she headed his way. She hit him in the head with her fist flying him into the wall.

Frost got up saying "KaiyaWoman? So You've changed forms huh?"

Caulifla was shocked by that claim and said "N-No! I'm not Kaiyawoman. Hey wait. You're going to pay for everything. Where is KaiyaWoman?"

Frost got up and said "I see. You're not KaiyaWoman. Your power is far lower then hers is. What is that form you have? I wish to know before I kill you"

Caulifla said "I don't know. Tell me where Ka -uh KaiyaWoman is!"

Frost smiled " I see. So Hit must have killed her already then. Excellent News!" He laughed "All my troubles gone already"

Frost pointed his finger at Caulifla. She frowned and pointed her finger at frost.

Frost shot his death beam, Caulifla shot her own as well.

BANG

As the smoke cleared only one was left. Caulifla stood. Frost Fell with a hole in his body. Dead. Caulifla had killed someone.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and please Favorite, Follow and Review Please! Also leave your opinions and suggestions. Ideas Welcome!**_

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Strawberry the cat - I try not to see gender... I use Hero for Cabba's last name because he is a Hero.

GoHaNViDeLSoN - Hey Manish Aka Rememberer of my birthday. I'll consider the italics later aka I am wanting to be lazy and not do it "now".

Steel Scorpion - Well. I have a Kale X Cabba and a Caulifla X Kale. Sooo... Here is an official announcement that I may be starting two new Fics:First a Cabba X Caulifla fic AND Second... A Joint Goku X Caulifla and Vegeta X Kale and Secret X Chi Chi and Secret X Bulma. IT will involve Cabba getting together with someone too. What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author Note:**_ _Hey everyone. This will be the concluding chapter of KaiyaWoman. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _The story starts with Hit looking at the girl. She was still passed out and sleeping sound in Hit's bed. He lay on the floor thinking. Aside from himself this girl seemed to be the strongest being he has faced. IT was a pity. He was waiting on a text message from Frost when to meet but it didn't come. Tomorrow he would take the girl to Frost and she would be killed. He closed his eyes and slept wondering if anyone would ever give him a good fight._

 _S_

 _The scene starts as we see Caulifla and Cabba looking down at Frost's dead body..._

Caulifla was in slight shock that she had killed someone. She looked at Cabba who had been looking at her. She couldn't find words at the moment.

Cabba looked down and said "Well...I never expected... I didn't know..."

Caulifla couldn't think clearly but her mind went to to Kale. She looked at Cabba and said "He hired someone to take Kale."

Cabba asked "Kale?"

Caulifla said "KaiyaWoman"

Cabba said "I see. He set her up. She was a Vigilante, but I can see now that a Vigilante is sometimes needed. I was wrong"

Caulifla turned to Cabba "So you don't know where Kale has been taken?"

Cabba looked at Frost and said " No. I don't. BUT... Lets see if we can find any information out of him."

Cabba knelt down and looked through Frost's things. He found Frost's Saiyaphone. It wasn't password protected. Cabba was in shock at that. Frost was so confident he had left his phone on. Cabba looked at the messages.

Caulifla had came closer and said "Did you find anything? Huh?"

Cabba let Caulifla to his side and he held up the phone. He said: "HIT"

The messages only detailed places that Frost wanted to meet Hit. The Last message was from Hit. IT said "I have some information for you. I shall come to you as we agreed. Meet me in the forest [Details about where to meet and time are all listed]."

Caulifla asked Cabba "Do you know how to get there?

Cabba said "Yes. Tomorrow(Today) at 5 A.M. I'll help you and we'll go there and see what we can do!"

Caulifla agreed.

Cabba said "Apparently All the Sadala Forces are dismissed until noon tomorrow." He looked around. Every single prisoner was dead, Frost too. Cabba decided to be unprofessional "We'll find out what happened with this Hit and then I will inform my superiors about what occurred here. It's already 2 A.M. so... let's head there now. It'll take an hour to walk there."

S

Cabba and Caulifla bonded in a Friendly way as they walked and arrived at the Location Spot.

Cabba told Caulifla his history. How he joined the Sadala forces when he was younger. How he rose through the ranks. How he met Frost. How things went up until today. Caulifla shared her past too. She didn't tell him as much as she told Kale but she told him everything about Kale being amazing.

Cabba looked at his clock 4:59 A.M.

Cabba frowned " I wonder if this guy is..." Cabba was cut off as he saw a blurr and a purple man arrive holding a girl.

Caulifla yelled "Kale!"

Hit took the girl and placed her on the ground and backed up saying "She will awake soon..."

Cabba and Caulifla went to Kale calling her name.

Kale moved and her eyes lifted as she woke up.

Hit spoke "Is there a reason Frost isn't here"

Caulifla yelled "I killed him."

Hit said nothing

Caulifla said "I'll kill you too."

Hit said "No."

S

Kale woke up. She looked at Caulifla and Cabba. Frozen. they were Frozen and not moving.

"We are in our own Mini Universe apart from them right now"

She looked around and saw Hit.

She got up and stood up. She was upset and said "Wh-what do you want from us?"

Hit said "A Fight. I was hired to kill you and so that must be done."

Kale Clenched her hands tight

Hit was going to spare her friends but lied to get her excited. He said "IF you win I will spare all of you. If you lose I will kill you and them as well."

Kale said "I won't let you win!"

Kale transformed. She transformed and she was full of rage. Her form grew bigger then before.

She launched herself at Hit.

He dodged and Hit KaiyaWoman in the face. She skidded and glowed green.

Hit could see she was adapting... Just like him.

"Amazing" said Hit " You're growing more powerful by the second"

Hit watched KaiyaWoman glowing green. He held his hand back... and launched his fist.

Nothing. But KaiyaWoman glowed even greener and a massive amount of energy was expelled across the universe.

She launched at Hit again and hit him across the face. He couldn't Time Skip inside his own mini universe. KaiyaWoman was stronger?

Hit was being beaten back until. KaiyaWoman hit through Hit withoutt hitting him.

Kaiyawoman was hit in the back of the head and fell down. She turned and look up.

Hit said " I have learned how to time skip in my own miniverse."

He hit a flurry of hits on KaiyaWoman. She had hit her peak. He was winning.

Suddenly KaiyaWoman stopped and Hit felt her gathering her energy. she said "This is for Caulifla! This is for love and our world Sadala. You won't beat me!"

She threw a huge blast. Hit decided to take hit head on and threw all his energy to his own blast.

As the beams collided KaiyaWoman passed out from exerting all her energy. The beam completely overtook Hit's and he time skipped out of the way. The beam broke his multiverse and flew up into the sky disappearing.

Hit had never witnessed someone like KaiyaWoman. He gave her his respect. A true warrior to fight for one's friends.

S

Caulifa and Cabba saw a huge flash of light. Kale fell in front of them and hit stood far off.

They both gritted their teeth and made fists.

Hit raised his hands and said "Your friend beat me... We'll meet another day."

He flew off and time skipped away.

Caulifla went to Kale and picked her up.

Kale opened her eyes and said "Did I win?"

Caulifla said "Yes" and she put her lips on Kale.

Cauilfla said "Ilove you Kale!"

Kale said 'I love you too Caulifla!"

Kale kissed her back

Cabba watched on at the display. Amazing.

S

After a huge thing where Cabba called his superiors, investigations were started and high ranking Generals Moochi and Miganma confessed that they were coerced by Frost to hide evidence and commit crimes in fear of their lives. They both asked for pardons should they have leniency and not be convicted of high crimes.

Kale and Caulifla became a couple and Kale kept her identity secret. Kale and Caulifla would occasionally stop crime. They planned a wedding.

Cabba was promoted to the top spot: Elite General, The spot Frost had held before. Unlike Frost who had Hit's number Cabba Kept KaiyaWoman's Number...

 **\- The End -**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and please Favorite, Follow and Review Please! Also leave your opinions and suggestions. Ideas Welcome!**_

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Everyone: I wanted to end this story this chapter but I wasn't sure how. Anyways I hope you enjoy and like this. I feel I could have written the ending better so give me tips and I may rewrite it?

Strawberry the cat - I know I can handle multiple stories at once. I always intend on finishing stories and trying my best to have good quality.

GoHaNViDeLSoN - I feel Frost is very business like until he gets mad or wants to kill. Also I need some surprises. I can't be too predictable right?


End file.
